Packaging machines receive strip bag material formed of plastics material, and form therefrom bags containing a product.
The strip bag material is delivered by a film delivery device that generally supports two rolls of the material. The packaging machine is stopped and the trailing portion of the depleted roll is joined to the leading portion of the next roll to be used. The join is effected manually.
The above discussed previous apparatus and method for joining the bag material (plastic film) has disadvantage that the packaging machine is inoperative for a considerable time while the bag material is being joined.